1. Field
The following description relates to a method of controlling a disc drive and a disc drive employing the same, and more particularly, to a method of controlling a recording operation in an optical disc drive to improve recording quality and an optical disc drive employing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, discs used as recording media for optical disc drives may be categorized into playback only optical discs, such as compact disc-read only memory (CD-ROM), one-time recordable optical discs, such as CD-recordable (CD-R), and rewritable optical discs, such as CD-rewritable (CD-RW), based on an intended purpose. Such discs with particular purposes have been widely used. Furthermore, as larger capacity discs, such as digital versatile discs (DVDs), are developed, optical discs are being developed as recording media used not only for recording PC data, but also for recording various video and audio data.
Accordingly, there is a demand to develop techniques for controlling data recording with optical discs to provide high recording quality.